


Something Wicked Walks This Way

by themightycro



Category: The Dark Quest
Genre: Cro - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Original work - Freeform, kalivas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightycro/pseuds/themightycro
Summary: Cro enters a town that is plagued by a demonic monster





	Something Wicked Walks This Way

Cro was strung out from the road and from the encounter that he had from that demon. He had to goto a dark place to save his friends, that was something that he didn't like to do. Walking was taking a toll on him. He came to a fork in the path he was walking on. He saw a sign for a village named Marsonia, maybe there would be a tavern and a warm room there. It was worth looking into. He had his sword sheathed on his back, it was a heavy sword and it took both of his hands to swing it. Maybe he should try something a little less bulky and lightweight.

“Fuckin' demon got me good.” He muttered to himself as he walked into the village of Marsonia. It didn't look like much at first, he noticed a tavern. A few beers, a shot of whisky and some food might be good right now. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood, it had dried on. He looked like shit.

I need to rest first He thought to himself as he approached the tavern. He pushed the doors to the tavern open and walked in, two tables were broken and there were two bodies on the floor covered in blood. He shook his head. What in god's name did he walk in on? He guess he finds death and destruction everywhere he goes. He walks over to the bar and sits down. 

The bartender was a busty woman with light brown eyes and dark black curly hair. He swore she smiled at him, he slammed some gold down on the bar and looked at her.  
“Whisky please.” He forced a smile.  
“Sure, thing.” The bartender said. 

The bartender gave him a glass filled with ice and then poured the whisky over it. She smiled at him and he forced another smile. He grabbed the glass and lifted it as if to say 'cheers' without actually saying it. He downed the glass of whisky and slammed it down on the bar and she blinked at him for a moment. Like she's never seen anyone drink a glass of whisky in under two seconds.

There was something about this place that he didn't like. He was getting a strange energy about it, he ordered another whisky and the bartender poured it for him. This time he just sipped it and watched everyone in the room. He didn't expect a bar like this to be as dead at it was. A hot bartender and the drinks were kind of cheap. Something wasn't adding up to him. There was a dark energy, he didn't know if it was the bar itself or the people that were employed here. He sipped the whisky, watched the patrons and then turned back to the bartender who was washing some glasses. He could watch that woman all day, he smiled towards her and he caught a glance from her. He lifted his glass of whisky and sipped on it. 

Monsters were real, he could tell you that first hand. That is where he had come from, a monster hunt. To be honest, he was tired and needed to rest. If he didn't rest his best friend would be on his ass, also he was in pain and he didn't want to show it. He noticed a staircase that ascended to another level. He was assuming those were either rooms for rent or living quarters for the bartender. He didn't really care for the dark feeling he was getting while he was drinking here. 

“You got any spare rooms?” Cro asked the bar tender, he motioned towards the staircase with. 

“Yeah.” The bartender said, she shook her head. 

“Alright, I'll take one.” Cro said as he laid some gold pieces down on the bar. The bartender took the gold pieces and she came back with a rusty old key. 

He wasn't even sure that the key would even work with one of the doors upstairs but he took it anyways. He got another strange feeling, he had been able to sense energies lately and he could feel someone or something coming towards the inn. It felt strong and not really friendly, he looked towards the bartender and she looked really freaked out. He motioned her to come towards him. 

“That energy. You feel it to?” Cro asked The Bartender. 

“Yeah, it's Xenix.” The Bartender looked at Cro.  
“Who or what is that?” Cro asked the bartender. 

“A Strong demon lord.” The Bartender told Cro.  
“Great.” Cro muttered to himself.

From the energy he was feeling, this Xenix had to be a few miles out and if he is that far out and he can feel that person like this. Imagine how bad that energy would feel upclose. He looked the bartender again and she still looked afraid. He looked towards her. He needed to find out her name, didn't know why, but he did. After their conversation the bartender had went back to washing cups and waiting on more customers. He grabbed another bartender and asked for an ice water and the bartender reluctantly got it for him. He took a sip of the water and watched the room for a minute. 

He wondered if this bar was under protection from this demon lord. He glanced back at the male bartender that helped him. He heard him holler 'Kalivas' at the female bartender. Could that be her name? He watched Kalivas act somewhat annoyed and distracted. He wondered what was said and what was happening. He downed his water and put the glass down on the the bar. Something wicked and powerful was coming this way and he knew he had to be ready to fight it. Even if he didn't care about these people. He just hated having these bad feelings and these feelings were usually right.


End file.
